


Hotdog and Poptart Save the Day (Episode 1??!?)

by infiniteviking



Category: Cagney and Lacey, Scarecrow and Mrs. King, Tron - All Media Types, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteviking/pseuds/infiniteviking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Stetson could really, really do without those two new guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotdog and Poptart Save the Day (Episode 1??!?)

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet: is a crazy temporally-improbable multifandom mini-crossover of DOOM, premised on complete absurdity and the facts that Alan Bradley played Lee Stetson ( _Scarecrow and Mrs. King_ ), Roy Kleinberg played Det. Jonah Newman ( _Cagney and Lacey_ ), _Flynn Lives_ exists, and Magnus Martinsson ( _Wallander_ ) is also in law enforcement and has Roy's curly hair.
> 
> There's also a [movie poster](http://fav.me/d41331e). Because reasons.

Lee didn’t know which of the new recruits was the worst. The tall one seemed to be out sick half the time, and the short one — well, he’d moped for a while, but once he’d bounced back from the gunshot wound that had landed him at the Agency he’d seemed to take it for granted that the other agents had nothing better to do than to socialize with the new team. Lee couldn’t count the number of times he’d looked up to find Hotdog (and what kind of a name for a secret agent was that) hanging over his cubicle wall with a bright grin and an anecdote about the day’s cases. Meanwhile, Poptart (and what kind of a name for a secret agent was _that_??) would be pecking away at a computer with his usual strange, hunted look, and sometimes tapping a pencil on his desk. Taptaptaptaptap. It was maddening. Lee was thisclose to begging Billy to assign them new office space somewhere more comfortable, like for example the basement.

“Hey, Scarecrow!”

Oh, God. Hotdog again. And this time Poptart was right behind him. This couldn’t be good.

“Mind if we borrow your computer? Ours is kinda out of it right now.”

Glancing across the office, Lee saw Poptart’s monitor blinking with a huge ASCII-text message. Something about some guy named Flynn.

“Sure,” grumbled Lee, shoving himself back from the desk. “I was on my way out anyway.”

The next day, the intrepid duo had cracked another case — something which they somehow seemed to do with depressing regularity. There was a staff party, and Amanda baked them cookies, which Lee could have lived with if Hotdog hadn’t been so darned _smug_.


End file.
